Supreme Daredevil Preview
by aceunmg
Summary: Supreme Marvel takes Marvel on yet ANOTHER twist! Meet Matt Murdock! Stunt-Man Extroadinaire! Fly through the streets of NY in this adrenaline pumping mad dash. And prepare for a stunt only the Supreme Daredevil can pull off!


*Supreme Daredevil belongs to the Marvel Supreme Site. That site is not affiliated in any way with any of the aforementioned companies such as Marvel. All related characters and concepts are © Copyright Marvel Comics. It is an un-official non-profit pure fandom site and we do not take any credit for any of the information or content that is not original to the staff of this site.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Supreme Daredevil #1  
  
Invisible Part One of Five  
  
Part I - GLORY  
  
by AceunMg  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
5 stories high... school kids stood there on top of the building; cold as hell, but excited. They talked amongst themselves as they looked upon the ostentatious red car, gleaming a red that simply spelled out crimson allure. The 2003 Ferrari Enzo was glamarous and opulent from the stylish mirrors to the obviously expensive rims. And even though this was a beauty to see, they all stood there waiting for the their daredevil, and there he was.  
  
Amidst the blue background climbed the pale red haired hispanic from the fire escape. He flashed a grin that sent a tingle down the ladies' spines; one in particular. As he walked by with his black leather jacket and red shirt, he greeted his companions. One, a short doofy-looking fat white kid in a collared shirt, and the other a tall slender and built black kid in a jeans and a white t-shirt. He made his way to the car, adjusted his shades, and opened it. The babble grew louder as he opened the vehicle. Pretty soon, the car ignited and even the street crickets silenced themselves.  
  
He grabbed the steering wheel and looked ahead to see the ramps that had been setup. He smiled and as he clenched the wheel, changed gears, and immediately started the car. The crowd of adolescents raced after the car. His eyes widened as he approached the ramp. The car, already at 60 mph left behind the crowd of followers. He approached the ramp. The air seemed to blur and all movement felt as if it were two steps behind him. He hit the ramp and the smile immediately departed from his face.  
  
His heart jumped seven consecutive times. All he could see was darkness and the dark blue fumes of the city. He was in the air for several seconds and he landed into a street flooded with snail paced cars. His eyebrows came together, he squinted his eyes, and he gasped as he avoided each car. His breathe became rough with each car he managed to avoid. Unscratched, the 2003 Ferrari Enzo swirved around insane traffic leaving behind trails of smoke, fire, and chaos. He was now at 80 mph and he couldn't find the brakes.  
  
At a distance he saw an old man. He heard himself yelling.  
  
"Move! Move you idiot! Get the hell out of the way!"  
  
He drew closer and it seemed the old man only slowed down. He didn't know what to do. He immediately opened the door. The door hit a lamp post and flew far behind him. Tears now rushed to his eyes. However, they were tears of determination. He peaked his head out and yelled at the old man again. The old man now stopped. Sweat came down his head and his palms seemed to become slippery on the wheel. He was already going too fast. Slamming the breaks now would simply cause him a thousand deaths. However, he had no choice. He turned right and pressed the breaks.  
  
The car began to turn but ultimately fell on two wheels. The old man managed to escape pain by a mere thread of hair. However, the young daredevil was still driving sideways. The car almost immediately gave up and spinned 180 degrees in the air landing perfectly. The young daredevil let out a sigh of relief. Then he came out of his car. He immediately began yelling at the old man.  
  
"What the hell is your problem? You almost got me killed! You need to... holy..."  
  
Suddenly, an oversized truck was coming towards the old man, who seemed to have been traumatized and thus paralyzed.  
  
"Move! Aw man!"  
  
The young hispanic teen ran. The truck came closer. He jumped and grabbed the old man. The truck passed. The Ferrari Enzo fell victim to the massive truck. As the truck passed, you could only see the front half of the car, shattered windows, and one door. The old man looked frantically as if he could see, trying to find anyone. No one was around. He yelled.  
  
"Boy! Where's the boy! Where did he go!!" the old man cried.  
  
"Right here you psycho. You almost got me killed again. And you totally wrecked my car!"  
  
Matt Murdock, the boy without fear, contained his anger and walked away. Almost immediately, police sirens echoed from all angles.  
  
"Damn," said Matt looking at the wreck he caused, "this can definitely get me life. Time to get the hell out here."  
  
Matt Murdock kept walking, talking to himself.  
  
"That was such a beautiful car. It's a good thing I didn't attach any nitro to it. I guess it's okay, I never liked that car anyways. Now that new BMW is so cool, I gotta get me one of those. I should be able to buy the whole thing in the next two allowances."  
  
Suddenly Murdock fell into a dark corner. He looked at his custom made, led lit, Omega watch.  
  
"Damn! I'm late for karate class! Stick is going to kill me."  
  
Murdock ran quickly. Five kids in punk outfits emerged from the darkness.  
  
"What's the hurry?" the first one asked.  
  
"What do you want Sion?" Murdock quickly asked.  
  
Sion, the obvious leader of the group, stood before Murdock with spiked hair, ear rings, a nose ring, and a leather outfit that made him look like a freak out of a punk rock video. The rest of the group stood behind him rocking hairstyles that went from bald to mohawk and weapons that ranged from bats to a deck of cards.  
  
"Matt, is that anyway to talk to your old friend Sion, we heard you were in the neighborhood."  
  
"What do you want?" Murdock said with even more determination.  
  
"You're on your way to that karate class of yours aren't you?" Sion said  
  
"That's none of your business." Murdock exclaimed.  
  
"Of course. We were wondering if you "jackass" wannabe is in for the stunt of a lifetime." Sion smiled.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
BE SURE TO READ THE FULL ISSUE (as well as the second Issue!) at marvelsupreme.nexuswebs.net and speak about it in our forums. ALSO! Check out the first and seconds issues of Supreme Avengers & Supreme X-Men. Supreme Spiderman and Supreme Four are coming soon!  
  
Join the Supreme Madness at Marvel Supreme! 


End file.
